Memories
by HEADMASTER
Summary: Everything was going well when Kantarou had a nightmare about an oni that given him his scar and even made his scar to bleed again.. This happened after the anime ended on the 25th episode.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Tactics is not mine. I think everyone knows that.

**AUTHOR'S Note:**

I'm really a novice in writing fan fictions. I started this when I have watched Tactics, I really loved the anime and I was happy to read the other fan fictions. And then stories have bugged my mind and are needed to be written so this fan fiction is born. I wouldn't be mad if you don't like this(bad reviews are also welcome), but I just want this story to be read by everyone cause this is just what I wanted the story to continue. (Well I guess everyone wants a sequel to the Tactics anime, I just cant get enough of it so I made this fan fiction). Please bear with my mistakes.

**Summary:**

Everything was going well when Kantarou had a nightmare about an oni that given him his scar and even made his scar to bleed again.. This happened after the anime ended on the 25th episode.

**Memories**

**Chapter I**

**The Scar**

Go back to where you belong !!! As the last chants were spoken (I forgot the exact chants Kantarou was saying on the anime, and just imagine thoe were the chants being said), the evil oni vanished. "I thought I would never make it," said Ichinomiya Kantaro while holding his chest that is seeping with blood.

"Oh no, not yet!". A familiar oni appeared in his front and slashed his chest again with his powerful claws. "This couldn't be I've already exorcised you!" Then a loud scream was heard.

"Ahhh!!"

"What was that!" startled Haruka said who was really annoyed by hearing the noise as early as dawn.

While inside Kantarou's room, he was sweating all over his body and he felt that his chest is burning. "What the!" he was shocked when he saw his robe soaking with blood. He heard two familiar footsteps heading to his room so he immediately pulled on his covers to hide the wound on his chest.

In a matter of seconds two worried faces were now in front of him.

"Kan-chan what happened"? said Yoko (yawning) with a really worried face for his master.

"Nothing, I just had a nightmare. Well I'm still sleepy and I'll just go back to sleep." Wearing again that fake smile, he turned his back to his two servants and pretended to be asleep.

Haruka was angered by his master's answer

"If it was nothing, you shouldn't have shouted like that in the middle of the night, you know we are all tired after our exorcism earlier this morning and we all need a good rest."

"Okay, as you've said we all need a good night sleep so go back to your rooms now." Kantarou commanded.

And the two loyal servants followed what their master has said.

"I guess he's okay, by looking at his reaction he really is still sleepy and we should leave him be, and it's only a nightmare, I bet he can manage to fight his nightmares." Yoko said while yawning, who never sensed the smell of blood maybe because she was still sleepy.

Haruka did smell blood but ignored it when he saw Kantarou was okay and he did not take it seriously because he was too pissed because of Kantarou's stubbornness and also he's tired and he wanted now to go to sleep.

The wound had stopped bleeding and his chest didn't hurt that bad now. The folklorist is wondering how his scar bled. He just had a nightmare and there is no way an oni can hurt him in his nightmare. There were no signs of forced entry in his room. Everything was still intact. His bracelet didn't even move at all. But he concluded that it's just like stigmata where a person bleeds on different parts of their bodies when they get emotional1.

He got up to change clothes and to clean the blood that dried on his chest. He went to the bathroom to clean his stained robes, on his way he noticed that his tow servants were now sleeping soundly.

After the cleaning and putting on his new robes, he went back to bed and because of tiredness he immediately fell asleep.

"No one would truly understand you, they all hate you, even your treasured tengu despise you. Haven't you had enough? From childhood up to now, no one really cares about you."

"That's not true! They are always beside me and they care for me!"

"It's because of the name bond. I bet they wouldn't even talk to you if you haven't unsealed them. Now let me take those bad memories so that you wouldn't feel pain anymore."

"I'm not in pain so just go away I don't need you. I'm different now, I have Yoko and Haruka with me, I have my own job and I have friends with me now (Sugino, Muu-chan, Yako, Reiko, Hasumi,Rosalie and Suzu ). Now go away"

"It's to early to say but soon you will discover on your own that you will need me and you would want to forget all those bad memories of yours… very soon"

To be continued….

This would be the probable title in case I would make no changes based from your reviews.

**(--- HEADMASTER ---)**

**Chapter II**

**Misunderstandings**

(1) I have read that some stigmata were caused by extreme emotionas. Well I just said that as one of the reason, well if you know other reasons why one do have stigmata then maybe you can also apply it here. But I guess the mentioned reason would be appropriate here.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Tactics is not mine. I think everyone knows that.

**Chapter II**

**Misunderstandings**

"Very soon….."

"Huh! What do you mean by very soon? It's already noon, and you have not awaken yet! Get up now and finish the article the Miss Reiko asked you to do!" Said Yoko while shaking his master to wake him up. Yoko and Haruka woke up lato too, it was because of their interrupted sleep last night.

Startled, Kantarou slowly moved into his feet to satisfy Yoko's complaints.

'Another dream…. I wonder what does that mean?' He told himself

Yoko is now going out of his room, " Your meal is ready, and Haruka is waiting for you at the dining room . You can notice Yoko's irritated reaction.

After his morning rituals, Kantarou headed to the dining room to see Haruka.

"Good morning Haruka!"

"Baka! Its already noon and it's all your fault, waking everyone up in the middle of the night." Haruka said while his arms are folded in his chest.

"Hey, last night I think I smelled blood in your room, did something happened back there?" He asked with a blank expression, pretending he's not worried about his master. He promised to himself that he will protect Kantarou after all that's happened to them. Now that his memories are slowly coming back he is afraid he might do something bad to Kantarou. But with his tengu pride, he do not want to show his concern for Kantarou.

Wearing that fake smile again, "Oh, I have scratched my chest with my nails last night and it's just a little wound and there's nothing to worry about. Are you by any chance worried about me?"

Here he goes again, shifting the question to the proud tengu who doesn't want to admit that he is really worried about him. "Of course not, I don't care if anything happens to you, it's just that it's so unusual to smell blood in the middle of the night."

With the same smile, but a little hurt on the last words by Haruka, "I know your just shy to admit it." He was sipping his tea when he called Yoko.

"Yoko, don't you think this tea is tasteless?"

Upon hearing that sentence, a dark aura formed around Yoko.

"You dare complain on that tasteless tea! It's your entire fault! You know we don't have money and you complain like that! Even though you earned a lot from yesterday's exorcism, the money was just used to pay off our previous debts. I truly regret that you are my master, if you were not maybe I don't have to suffer like this. I can work freely in a restaurant and eat my favourite meals but instead I'm serving a lazy master like you. After you're done with your eating go finish the article before Miss Reiko comes here"

At the back of Kantarou's mind, someone was whispering. "See.. What did I tell you? Everything will be clear to you very soon. They are just hiding the truth that they hate you. They are here just because of the bond, nothing else and nothing more."

"Kantarou, hey are you okay? Are you done eating? Haruka noticed that Kantarou was just staring into his food.

"Oh yes, I'm done. I'll go to my room now and finish the article"

He got up and moved his way to his room.

He was also surprised on what had happed to him. For a moment his chest hurt but it was to sudden to react that the pain subsided in a second. Maybe he really was affected by the words of his servants. But this had happened a lot of times before, and why does it affect him that much now? Maybe it's because of his dream. He shook his head and "I'm just thinking too much, what happened earlier is normal and there's no reason for me to feel bad.

"Haruka, don't you think there's something wrong with Kantarou? He seems a bit disturbed earlier. Normally, he just laughed it off whenever I say those things to him, but this time he was just sitting there and silent."

Yoko showed concern for his master's previous actions, and she really didn't mean to hurt his master's feelings. The truth is that she really is happy to be with Kantarou, it was the first time a human appreciated her in spite of being a youkai.

"I guess he was just too tired. We did two exorcisms yesterday and I think he didn't have enough rest." Haruka said with a little apprehension on his face.

The two servants have no idea what Kantarou is going through now.

After a few hours Miss Reiko's voice is heard at the Ichinomiya's household.

At Kantarou's room.

"Ichinomiya-sensei, you've done it again. How come you can't finish your manuscripts on time! You want to earn money but you can't even make your articles on deadline and you can hardly even sell books! What a pathetic folklorist you are! If only my boss wouldn't be mad at me I wouldn't even waste my time talking to you!"

"Calm down Reiko, I'm finishing it now okay!" The folklorist said while smiling back at Reiko.

At the door, two servants were listening to the two.

"I guess Kan-chan is okay now. He's back to his normal self now."

"I think so too. And there is nothing for us to worry about.

After some time

"Ichinomiya-sensei, I hope this would be the last time that I would shout at you like this. Next time finish the manuscripts on time okay. And be responsible, you're not getting any younger!"

"Thank you for your concern Reiko." Kantarou said while smiling but you can see the sadness in his crimson eyes and no one had notice about it. The folklorist is really good in hiding his emotions.

After Reiko left, a green thing can be seen flying towards Kantarou and as expected another flying creature can be seen and already shouting at Kantarou before he laid his feet on the ground.

"Don't dare touch him you filthy human!" Sugino screamed while snatching his wife from Kantarou.

"Moo!!!" The green youkai muttered and tried to escape Sugino's grasp but the tengu held her very tight.

Upon hearing Sugino's loud voice, Kantarou just stood there with his head starting blankly at the sky. "What did I tell you nobody needs you here, just come to me an you'll forget everything. After that we can be together forever."

Sugino flew again this time heading towards Haruka who was on top of the roof?

"Haruka, are you having troubles gaining your memories?"

"So far I could still control myself from not hurting Kantarou, little by little I remember things from the past. And some of them were troubling me cause I am very different now from what I am before."

"Well I guess the folklorist did a good job on changing you. I like the Haruka now than before. Before I couldn't even talk to you this long."

Back at the house.

"Kan-chan, Kan-chan!" Yoko said repeatedly cause she was about to say that Rosalie is at their house. "Rosalie is here cause she wants to hide from his stepfather, Hasumi. I'll just go to the marketplace and buy us some food."

It's been so long since Rosalie had arrived, she also became close with the Ichinomiya household. It is because they were the only ones who truly understand her. His father, Hasumi, even though he loves her stepdaughter that much, he still insists that youkais do not really exist.

"Have you had another fight with Hasumi? Well, you are always welcome here." Glow can now be again found at Kantarou's crimson eyes. It felt like he was needed by Rosalie. But the glow faded when Rosalie spoke.

"I'm going now." And then she left.

Kantarou just followed Rosalie's path away from his home. He was sbout to turn his back when Hasumi arrived.

"Kantarou! Did Rosalie go here?

"She just left a minute before you came."

"What the! Kantarou! This is all your fault! You provoked Rosalie in believing that youkais exist. She is not like you, she's a wonderful person and when she is with you I'm afraid that she would eventually be crazy like you. If something happens to her you better get ready for what can I do to you!"

"I am always ready Hasumi!" Again with that hypnotizing smile that has fooled a lot of people around him. He was very good in hiding his true emotions.

"Che!" Was the only reply Hasumi said and ran so that he could catch up to Rosalie who was there a minute earlier.

This was a very weird day for Kantarou. It's as if everyone is getting far away from him. Even the whispers that he hears in his head, he don't know what is really happening to him. He thinks that he was just being paranoid because of what he dreamt. If everyone here seems like they hate him, there's only one person left who won't tell him that he hates him. It would be Yako who have been always supportive for him whenever he has problems. She was a great help then when Haruka stowed away and her advice made him realize that he should do something to get Haruka back then.

Outside the house.

The two tengus are still on with their conversation.

"Haruka! I'll just drop by at Yako's to freshen up, do you want to come along?

"I'll pass, I don't think I need liquor now, my head still hurts because of our tiring job yesterday."

"Okay. See you later Haruka!"

"Muu!"

"You too Moo- chan,… and also you Sugino!"

And then he left. He has expected that Haruka would not come along because of what had happened last night. And Haruka doesn't like going out except on exorcising business. He doesn't have to worry for Kantarou now cause he will just drop by at Yako's restaurant. All of them were very tired but he ruined their good sleep by screaming due to a bad nightmare.

Kantarou did'nt know that it wasn't just a nightmare. It was somewhat related to his past that would want to change his life forever…. Nobody knew of the stress that Kantarou is experiencing now. And yet he is leaving without Haruka to protect him. Will this be his last goodbye to Haruka?

To be continued…..

Next chapter..

**Chapter III**

**Farewell**

Probable Title, the story is in my head now and there might be changes as time goes by.

**(--- HEADMASTER ---)**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Tactics is not mine. I think everyone knows that.

**Chapter III**

**Farewell**

"Is it okay if Kantarou leave without you? What if something happens on his way out?" Sugino asked while holding Muu tightly in his arms because the green youkai wants to go where Kantarou is.

"Hmm… I don't think that he would encounter trouble on his way to Yako's. He's been there many times and he came back home safely. The only danger he could encounter is when he is doing his exorcising job or… when I regain all my memories. As far as I can I avoid it, I don't want the two of us to be alone, I might harm him and no one would stop me if ever I regain all of my memories. Last time I even asked Yoko to come along and I will always bring Yoko with us every time he accepts job about hunting youkais."

"You've really changed. Back then you don't even care for humans but now, you are not only serving him but protect him even if it cause you danger."

Scene change

"Yako!"

"Kantarou, long time no see!"

"Well I just need to freshen up, I'm having some misunderstandings with everyone in the house so I came here."

Yako now in a serious mode.

"Not again. I'm tired of telling you this, don't keep things on your own. You just have to express your true emotion and feelings to everyone. You will just end up alone in your room with no one beside you.

Again a whisper to Kantarou's head.

"Another one. She's tired of you every does. Everyone hates you. She even said it herself. You might end up alone with no one beside you. Before it happens let me take away your memories before it hurt you so bad."

"No!" Kantarou screamed. Yako stood back because of shock

"I'm sorry, I just remembered something important, I should be going now."

He ran towards the door.

"Wait, Kantarou!

And then he was gone.

"What the hell is happening to me. Maybe I should go home and rest. I'm just still tired, that's all. I hope that's the only reason."

On his way home, the whispers in head stopped and he concluded that he hears whispers in his head because he was just really tired. At his house the two servants were just getting ready for dinner.

"Kan-chan, you're just in time, let's eat!"

"Oh thanks, I already ate at Yako's store. I just want to have a good complete sleep tonight."

Haruka stood up, "Is there something wrong Kantarou? You don't look good to me."

"Thanks for the concern Haruka." Kantarou yawned. "I just needed rest that's all"

"Well I guess you're right." Go to your room now and have some sleep." Haruka hesitated for a moment but when he saw Kantarou yawning he is satisfied that his master just needed a complete rest.

While drinking her tea, Yoko turned to Haruka.

"Haruka, tomorrow I will be staying overnight at Yako's store. She said they needed help because they lack workers there. I should be saying this to Kantarou but as you can see he is very tired now. And I don't think that he wouldn't allow me because I'm going to earn some extra money there and as for Kantarou, everything that involves money would be okay."

"But Yoko! I don't want us to be alone here at the house. We don't know when my memories will be all back and it would bring great harm to Kantarou."

"You don't have to, you can invite Sugino over so that you can have company, and you don't have to worry about food. I'll prepare it before I leave."

"But!"

"Haruka, I can't turn down Yako's offer and it would be a big help for us considering that our tea is now tasteless."

The next morning…

Kantarou woke up with a great relief on his face.

"I guess I'm over with those scary nightmares. I did sleep well last night. I did'nt ever hear any whispers since last night. I must have been verr tired that's why I'm being paranoid yesterday. This should be a great day for me. "

He stepped out of his room to go to the bathroom to clean himself. After a while, he noticed something.

"Yoko! Where are you?" Before she was the one who wakes him up but it seems like Yoko is not in the house.

"If you are looking for Yoko, she is at Yako's store doing some chores there. She didn't have time to ask for your permission last night because you were very tired. And she said that she would earn a lot of money there so you don't have to be mad at her." Haruka said

Kantarou was chuckling. "Well what can I say she really knows me. But of course if it is about earning extra money, then I don't have to disagree with that. What time will she be back?"

"She said she will be back tomorrow morning. The food is already prepared for us and we don't have to worry."

Haruka paused for a moment. With his master's reaction earlier he thought that everything was back to normal now. He wouldn't have to worry because the jolly and joyful Kantarou is back.

"One more thing, I also wouldn't be staying here tonight because I will sleepover at Sugino's house. He invited me over and I am afraid to be alone with you after my memories have started to come back. I don't want anything to happen to you while the two of us are alone here. No one would stop me if ever I change back to my old self."

Smiling again and was very touched of what Haruka had said to him.

"I understand Haruka, just promise me you'll be back tomorrow morning."

"I promise." Haruka was relieved seeing that peaceful smile again from Kantarou. "Just don't do anything foolish while we are away!"

"Of course not! I think I can have enough time finishing the manuscripts today considering two of my lazy servants are out."

"What did you say?" Haruka smirked. "You're the one who is lazy, you idiot!"

Kantarou is laughing very hard now and his hands were on his stomach. They are back to their normal self where they tease one another. They were both laughing now not knowing the future holds for the two of them.

To be continued…..

Well another chapter is done and here's my next title for the next chapter

**Chapter IV**

**Revenge**

Well I guess you might have a hint on what will happen on the next chapter. Expect the unexpected.

**(--- HEADMASTER ---)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter IV**

**Revenge**

"Kantarou I should be going now, see you tomorrow morning."

"You too, send my regards to Sugino and Muu-chan. I'll be waiting for you and Yoko tomorrow!"

The black winged tengu flapped his wings and ascended his way to the mountains. It's getting dark now and just only a few hours for sleeping time. Haruka and Kantarou had a great time that day and they didn't even notice that it is getting dark already. Haruka doesn't want to leave but he is still afraid that he might endanger Kantarou's life while they are alone in the house so he went to Sugino's house to spend the night.

'I'm happy that Kantarou is back to his normal self again. I thought something was wrong these past few days. The only problem now is myself. I might be the one who will bring danger to him. My decision to leave him there alone would be the best that I can do for him. I don't want Kantarou to get hurt because of me.'

He remembered the days when he tried to kill Kantarou. This happened when his memory was triggered to come back by Raitou's group. He tried to shoot Kantarou with a gun, he even tried to strike him with his claws. The worst of them all was when he was face to face with Kantarou and he raised his staff against Kantarou. He remembered when Kantarou permitted him to take his life because he doesn't want to take away the bond that binds them together. He really wanted to get all his memories back but he doesn't want to kill Kantarou. Even if Kantarou's ancestors were the one who sealed him, it was Kantarou who unsealed him and made him feel that he is important.

"Haruka! What took you so long, I'm about to fetch you at Kantarou's house." Sugino said with a concern look and while holding Muu-chan.

"We were having fun when we didn't notice the time. Anyways thank you for accepting me here tonight in your house. I will leave as soon as the sun rises."

"You really have changed. Kantarou did a very good job in unsealing you. I am happy for what you have become Haruka."

Scene change

At Yako's store.

"Well that's all for today Yoko. You're such a big help. You may take your rest now."

"Thanks Miss Yako!"

"One more thing Yoko. Is Kantarou all right? He was here last night and I he didn't look well."

"Oh, he was very tired yesterday after doing exorcising jobs the other day. He just lacked some sleep. Earlier at my lunchbreak I went to the house to see what's going on but I was relieved to see that Kantarou is back to his normal self. He and Haruka were having a great time back there. I'll surprise him with a delicious breakfast tomorrow morning."

"I'm glad to here that Yoko. I don't want to see Kantarou get hurt again just like from his childhood. I was his only friend from the past and I'm happy that you and Haruka are there to cheer him up."

At the Ichinomiya household.

He was getting ready to sleep. He has finished writing his manuscript. For the first time he finished it before the deadline.

"Reiko would be surprised if she sees this. I hope I could have an extra bonus once this is published." He put his pen down and placed his work on his table. He went to his futon and pulled on his blanket.

"I hope those two are okay." And he laid himself to sleep.

"Master, this is the perfect time for you to take on Kantarou. He is alone in his house and no one would be there to protect him. The oni-eating tengu is away." An evil oni said to his master. This oni is very thankful to his master that he was brought to this world once again for revenge.

"I know! You don't have to hurry. I planned this all very well and everything is running perfectly. I have planned this revenge a very long time ago and thanks to him I have reached this level. I will make him suffer for what he has done to me. I just need to check if everything is all set and then we attack."

They are just outside the Ichinomiya's household. The master is hiding inside a robe with a hood, and beside is an evil oni that only Kantarou can tell who he really is. The master have powers that once were never obtained. It's all because of Kantarou that this powers exist and even exceeded Kantarou's powers. The master was able to hide their aura that made them invisible to everyone. Even Kantarou's bracelet didn't even trace their presence.

Chants can be heard but the master is the one who understands it. The evil oni could hardly wait for them to strike. He had been waiting forthis day to come. He remembered when he almost killed Kantarou by slashing his claws against Kantarou's chest, but inspite of the pain and the continuous bleeding, Kantarou managed to chant all the spells and successfully brought the evil oni to the darkness. Thanks to this master and he was brought back here. He and the master have the same grudge against Kantarou and that urged them to plan for the perfect revenge.

The chant has stopped.

"The two servants are sleeping now."

"You will bow next to me, Ichinomiya Kantarou!"

They entered the household. The master lifted the spell that makes them invisible. Once it was lifted, Kantarou's bracelet rang and startled the folklorist. He immediately stood up and headed towards the entrance. He felt a great pain in his chest when he reached the doorway. Two shadows can be seen moving towards him. He saw a familiar figure and he knew why his scar hurt but the other one is hooded so he can't tell who it was.

The one with the hood spoke, "Long time no see. Mr. Kantarou!" Then the master lifted the hood.

Kantarou clutched his right hand to his chest to ease the pain, but he was shocked to see the one under the hood. "I never expected to see you this… soon…"

To be continued…..

Another chapter was done. I hope I have met your expectations. We know the one taking revenge was the oni who gave Kantarou the scar, but who is the other one in the hood? You'll find out soon on the first line of the next chapter. I'll only release it I could have a lot of reviews. I need some motivations to continue writing this. I am not really a writer and I need to know what should I do to improve my writing skills for everyone to enjoy. I Just needed some advice to make this more interesting that is all. By the way I have the story in my mind and if there is someone who would want to request to change how the story goes I'm afraid I won't do it. I'm behaving like JKRowling (but I can't be even compared to her, everyone likes her books) she has the titles in her mind even before she could write the whole story. (I remember we had a guessing game on who was the half blood prince then)

**(--- HEADMASTER ---)**

Next Chapter

**Chapter V**

**Sacrifice**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Tactics is not mine. I think everyone knows that.

**Chapter V**

**Sacrifice**

"I never expected to see you this… soon… Mai. But I already expected that you would have greater powers than I. You even did a great research about me and you made it possible for me and that evil oni to meet again." The pain in his chest never faded.

"I really owe you a lot Mr. Kantarou. I wouldn't achieve this power without my urge to take revenge on you after all you did to me and my sister!"

Kantarou is holding out his beads when the evil oni went behind him and held him tight on his shoulders. He felt the pain to worsen and he found it difficult to breathe. The pain is overwhelming that started to make him dizzy.

"How does it feel Ichinomiya, I also felt this way when you sealed me away!" The oni's hand is now scratching Kantarou's chest and made Kantarou scream.

"Not now." Mai said. "I have a better plan to make him suffer. It's even painful than killing him."

The evil oni obeyed because he knew he won't stand a chance to Mai if he refuse to obey her. He knew of her great powers, greater than Kantarou who also made him suffer, he will be killed in an instant by Mai if he disobeyed her.

"Now Mr. Kantarou would you mind if I take your memories now? I told you it would also be for your own good. Everyone hates you now. They even left you here alone."

Kantarou is still catching his breath due to the pain that the evil oni is causing him. "I thank you for letting me live Mai but I'd rather die than to live without my memories."

Mai is laughing very evil now.

"I knew you would say that. You don't want to forget those who are precious to you. It's because it's only now that you experienced to be cared of. You had a very bad childhood experience and now you cherish the life you have living with them. But I cannot allow that! You let me suffer when you let my sister die. And I want to see you suffer before my eyes."

Mai chanted something and in an instant flashbacks came to Kantarou's mind. These were events that happened after he had his nightmare. Everyone is telling him that they hate him. Kantarou is screaming now he felt his head is going to burst for the painful events that coming rapidly into his mind.

"Tell me do you want to forget those painful memories? I can feel from your scream that you really are in pain."

Kantarou is still fighting inspite of the mental torture that Mai is giving him. Even if this is painful he doesn't want to lose those memories.

"I won't listen to you. They don't hate me. They just wanted to protest me. Haruka even told me that."

Mai can't believe that Kantarou is fighting her to complete her spell to take away Kantarou's memories. When she heard Kantarou spoke of Haruka's name. She remembered her trump card.

"This time you wouldn't say no."

Kantarou saw the sleeping form of Haruka and Yoko. He couldn't believe his eyes that Mai was able to do that.

"As far as I know you have also experienced this. It may look like you're having nightmares but the truth is that you actually get hurt in this nightmare. Your bleeding scar that night can be the proof to what I am saying. If you still fight me then you know what I could do to Haruka. You know that a tengu has no match for me and Yoko wouldn't even stand a chance."

Mai never thought that Kantarou also became stronger than before. Now that he knew everything about the nightmare and the wound, he had thought on how to counter Mai's spell. It will use great mind concentration in order for him to break the spell. Haruka and Yoko's life is on the line and he will do anything to save them at all cost.

Mai was unaware that Kantarou had taken his actions.

"Yoko, Haruka!"

Kantarou appeared in his servant's dreams. It took him great mind concentration inpspite of the pain that he feel due to the oni behind him that held him very tight and the wound on his chest that was caused again by the oni that once nearly killed him.

The two servants are dreaming and darkness surrounded them. Both of them were shocked when they heard a familiar voice.

"Kan-chan!" Yoko exclaimed.

Kantarou needs to do this right away or else Mai might notice and it could hurt his two servants.

"Listen both of you, I have no time left, you're both in danger, what I'm going to do might hurt you but trust me, this is for your own good."

While Kantarou is talking to them, several hands grabbed both Toko and Haruka's feet and made them unable to move.

Haruka looked at Kantarou.

"Kantarou, what is this all about?"

"Haruka, that wasn't done by me, don't worry, everything will be all right after this." And Kantarou muttered a spell. Yoko and Haruka both screamed due to the extreme pain in their heads that was caused by Kantarou's spell.

"Yoko, Haruka, after this, don't fall asleep again."

Yoko and Haruka's images faded slowly in Kantarou's eyes. Kantarou smiled at them and was relieved that they are going to be saved from Mai's spell. He didn't notice that tears are running down his cheeks.

Haruka is still puzzled on what is happening and why did Kantarou did this to them. Then everything started to fade away. He was stunned to see smiling but tears are falling from his eyes. When everything disappeared he heard a loud scream.

To be continued….

Another chapter is done and next chapter is on the way. I wont say more this time so please wait.

**(--- HEADMASTER ---)**

Next Chapter

**Chapter VI**

**True Intentions**


End file.
